villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir August De Wynter
Sir August De Wynter is the main antagonist of the 1998 spy action comedy film The Avengers. He is a ruthless and sociopathic mad scientist whose expertise in weather founded the Prospero Project. He was portrayed by , who also played Macbeth. History The ministry becomes determined to find the real culprit of the Prospero Project, which is an attempt to influence the weather. They send agents John Steed and Emma Peel to investigate and they pay a visit to Sir August De Wynter, a wealthy man who immediately takes a liking to Emma Peel. They later follow a lead to Wonderland Weather where Sir August kills two of his employees after they opt out of his operation. Suspecting De Wynter of being the mastermind behind the Prospero Project, Steed and Peel go to De Wynter's mansion but are attacked along the way by mechanical bees. They manage to flee after being aided by another Ministry agent named Alice. Peel is captured by De Wynter and tries to escape, but finds herself perplexed by the mansion's ever-changing floor plan. She smashes her way through a window and Steed rescues her, while De Wynter has one of his accomplices knock Alice out during her attempt to find Peel. Back at Steed's apartment, Peel is arrested by a corrupt Ministry official named Father. Steed visits Invisible Jones, a man inside The Ministry, to investigate the meaning of a map he had found at Wonderland Weather, realizing that Father works for De Wynter. Meanwhile, De Wynter confronts the world's leaders and boasts that he is now in full control of Prospero and the world's weather. He claims that they will be forced to buy the weather from him or else he will use the weather's extreme conditions to kill millions of people, and they have until midnight to pay up. After Father perishes in a hot air balloon explosion, Invisible Jones determines that De Wynter is using the Prospero instruments on a secret island. Steed and Peel travel to the island where Peel successfully defuses the Prospero device just as a hurricane forms over London. Steed locates De Wynter and they duel in the middle of a fierce storm, with Steed eventually stabbing the villain with his own cane. This serves as a conductor and soon enough, De Wynter is struck by a bolt of lightning and disintegrated. Personality De Wynter is an extremely intelligent, evil and insane megalomaniac who uses his skills and knowledge about science and the weather in order to "impress" people (albeit unsuccessfully). He is also shown to be a very manipulative and ruthless man, who holds very small sympathy only to women as seen in the film when he was with Emma Peel. Gallery Sir August De Wynter.png|De Wynter playing the organ Sir August De Wynter 2.png|De Wynter in his greenhouse Sir August De Wynter 3.png Sir August De Wynter 5.png|De Wynter confronts John Steed in his maze Sir August De Wynter 6.png|De Wynter watching over Emma Peel Sir August De Wynter 7.png|De Wynter reveals his intentions to control the weather Sir August De Wynter 8.png De Wynter's death.png|De Wynter being struck by lightning Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Aristocrats Category:Wealthy Category:Elderly Category:Movie Villains Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Businessmen Category:Mongers Category:Crime Lord Category:Male Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Dark Knights Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Traitor Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Blackmailers Category:Psychopath Category:Mastermind Category:Perverts Category:Extravagant Category:Fanatics Category:Power Hungry Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Hegemony Category:Torturer Category:In Love Category:Comedy Villains Category:Game Changer